The Thing
by elle-nic
Summary: Tumblr inspired. Miranda's smile makes Andy breathless.


p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Book Time in the Priestly household was sacred and scheduled for every member of the house to partake in. It was a quiet Saturday afternoon in autumn, the twins were at a sleepover for the weekend and so Miranda and Andy had the place to themselves. Regardless of how better they could use the time (Andy could think of a few delicious options) Book Time was not to be ignored. And so, four in the afternoon found the brunette and the silver-haired editor in the third-floor den./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Andy had finished her work an hour before and had decided to watch her wife do her own work. Miranda was a vision. It had been raining for two days and the bright but overcast afternoon sky had given Miranda an ethereal white glow that beamed from her hair. She had been in a good mood, the previous issue had been sent to print without any major problems and was relatively stress-free. Andy was thankful for it too because it meant that Mira smiled more in the evenings, and if there was one thing to know about Andréa Elisabeth Priestly, it was she thought her wife's smile was the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"So beautiful she could hardly wait another moment to see it again./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Babe, do the thing!" she called impatiently./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Miranda looked up from the Book and saw her younger wife watching enthralled as she waited for Miranda to follow through. Miranda smiled brightly, unable to stifle her joy to be with her lovely wife. If she was honest, every time Andréa asked her to do 'the thing' as she'd begun to call it, she felt a rush of supreme satisfaction. No one loved her like Andréa./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Oh my god!/span"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Miranda's mouth opened to let out a tinkling laugh, eyes crinkling at her wife's breathlessness./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Oh, Andréa, I do love you," she said between chuckles. Her wife blushed and grinned bashfully in response./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Truthfully, Miranda always had a reason to smile when Andréa was with her./p 


End file.
